Edward vs The Niffler
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Edward encounters a niffler while hunting in the Forbidden Forest... in the middle of the day... Part of the 'Edward vs...' Universe.


**Title:** Edward vs. The Niffler  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Characters:** Edward, Cullen family  
**Word Count:** 727  
**Rating:** K+ (Minor action violence without serious injury, may contain mild coarse language, should not contain any adult themes.)  
**Summary:** Edward encounters a niffler while hunting in the Forbidden Forest… in the middle of the day…  
**Author's Notes:** Part of the "Edward vs. … Universe"; Takes place sometime after _"Edward vs. The Fates"_; I had an idea for a multi-chapter Twilight/Harry Potter crossover fanfic, but decided on a series of one-shots outlining a number of Edward's experiences in the wizarding world.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

Edward calmly walked through the darkness of the Forbidden Forest unaffected by the lack of natural light that was kept out by the impenetrable branches of the age old trees overhead. The darkness meant nothing to his predatory vision. It was interesting feeding on some of the magical creatures that resided within the forest – only the Centaurs and the Unicorns being off-limits to the vampire family. Even the more vicious animals kept their distance from him as he moved slowly. He had no need for swiftness as he'd just finished feeding for the night, his bloodstained shirt hung limply from his hand as he continued his journey.

As he walked he happened upon a clearing located a fair distance from the forest boarder closest to the school. He stepped into the circular area, reminiscent of his favourite meadow back in Forks, and wandered into the circular patch of sunlight that reached half of the overall clearing. He closed his eyes and turned his face towards the warm rays, taking in an unneeded calming breath as he let the slight warmth wash over him.

He frowned, suddenly sensing a disturbance in the area.

As he concentrated on the area around the clearing his mind focused on a tiny creature sitting on the outer edge of the meadow. Opening his eyes he focused on a small furry white and black creature he'd never seen before but recognized from the texts available regarding magical creatures that he'd gone through.

A niffler.

He couldn't read anything of merit in its' thoughts, just curiosity. The little being then fixed its' gaze on him and his eyes widened and he took a half step backwards away from the tiny creature. Edward then felt incredibly silly. The little thing could have easily fit inside his palm… and if he'd ever considered feeding on it the creature would offer little more than a sip. Why on earth did this miniscule beast make him feel uneasy?

It gave a tiny squeak and the hair on Edward's neck stood on end. He gave it a weary look. There was nothing scary about this creature whatsoever. Not a single thing. Not even the gleam in its' eyes that reminded him distinctly of Alice when she thought about a shopping spree for the whole family – for an _entire_ new wardrobe. It looked like it wanted to eat him… _'Stop being ridiculous!'_ he scolded himself.

He decided to leave. That would easily solve the problem… not that there _was_ a problem to be solved. He could easily outrun it.

It squeaked again and he glanced dubiously at it. With a frown firmly planted on his face he began to inch away from the little thing.

As he turned his back to it a strange rumbling sound filled his ears. The ground began to quiver around his feet and throughout the clearing. As quick as the rumbling started it stopped. He watched it apprehensively for a few minutes. He looked around and let the air out of his lungs that he hadn't been aware of taking in. He grinned and chuckled at himself for his obvious foolish paranoia. He mind was playing tricks on him. He took a step forward as the clearing floor began to fill up with furry little creatures as they burrowed out of the ground.

His eyes widened and he spun around, taking in the hundreds of tiny beasts that were now surrounding him.

All of a sudden one gave a squeak and as one their thoughts became perfectly clear to him. All he had time to think himself was _'Oh shit!'_ as a single word reverberated in his skull in a chorus of tiny little voices as they pounced:

'_SHINY!'_

-o0o-

Emmett and Rosalie had just emerged from the Forbidden Forest shortly after Alice and Jasper – Carlisle and Esme already waiting for them. They'd just spent the last ten hours hunting and exploring the forest that bordered Hogwarts School. The inhabitants of the school were beginning to move about the castle, a little later than usual as it was the weekend.

"Where's Edward?" Emmett asked just before a bright, almost flame-like, blur swept past them emitting a very strange _"-"_ sound as it went. The six vampires looked stunned and confused as the blur zipped its' way across the grounds and into the school. "Found him."

- 30 -

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that nifflers wouldn't have much on their minds and acted on pure instinct, hence why Edward had no idea what they were up to until it was too late, and partly why he could still sense them around him (mostly I'd think that was just _his_ instincts at work).

**A/N2: **Hope everyone enjoyed this! My critic (a.k.a. my surrogate sister) certainly did and I can rarely tell when she actually enjoys something! Anyone care for more?

**A/N3****:** The nifflers in this fic remind me of the three-eyed alien toys in the Toy Story movies, only louder. (_"The claw…!"_)

_

* * *

released: __July 27, 2010_


End file.
